Forbidden Love Behind Enemy Lines
by aburameclanhead
Summary: A tale of clandestine love between a WWII American soldier and a beautiful farm girl. The only problem? Her brother is a Russian fighter pilot. Rating may change.


It was early morning in Ukraine. The sounds of hoes feverishly tilling the soil filled the air. Katyusha, a young farmer woman, leaned on her hoe and wiped her brow. "This is no good, it's too early in the morning to be tired, I haven't even gotten started." she told herself. She grabbed her hoe and lifted it over her head, but before she could swing it, her bra snapped, causing her breasts to drop, snapping several of her shirt's buttons. "Nyet!" she cried, grabbing her shirt and tried to hold it shut. "This always happens, it's not fair," she started to cry and knelt down to find her buttons to try and sew them back on. She had learned a long time ago to carry a needle and thread.

As she finished sewing the last button back in place, there was a loud explosion and the sound of an engine dieing, she looked up, screamed and flattened herself against the ground just as a plane nearly took her head off and skidded through the part of her field that she had already tilled and rolled over. "Oh no!" she exclaimed and quickly ran over to the wreck. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the American flag on the side. She had heard horrible things about American soldiers from her brother. They barge into peoples houses of young girls and...she didn't even want to the think about it. She ran back and picked up her hoe before investigating the plane.

Katyusha walked slowly over to the wreck, it was upside down, so she knelt down to look underneath.

There was an unconscious man in the pilot's seat. She turned her hoe around and poked the man with the handle, causing him to grunt, "Dammit. My head,"

Katyusha squeaked and hit him in the head with her hoe.

"Gyaaa! What the hell? Knock it off!" the grabbed the hoe and pulled it out of her hands.

Katyusha fell backwards when she lost her grip.

The man unfastened his harness and fell from his seat, hitting his head on the ground, causing him to curse again. He crawled out from under the plane and stood up. "Shit, I gotta get out of here before any Ruskies find me." he said. Then he heard a woman crying. He looked back and saw a woman, who he guessed was the one who was jabbing at him with farm tools, on the ground, bawling her eyes out. Normally he wouldn't have stuck around, the plane that shot him down would be landing and trying to find him any second, but he couldn't stand to see a woman crying. "H-hey, it's okay. What's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down and placing a hand on her shoulder, but the moment his hand touched her, she panicked and kicked him as hard as she could between the legs.

"Kyaaa! Stay avay (away)!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and got up to run away but after running a short distance and tripped, falling face first into the freshly tilled dirt.

The man stood up when the pain dulled and ran over to see if she was okay, "Hey! Are you okay?"

She lifted her head and looked backwards at him, not bothering to sit up. Her eyes were filled with tears again and her face was cover in dirt which was quickly turning to mud with her tears.

He knelt down, careful not to get to close this time, reached out his hand, and gave Katyusha the brightest, most heartwarming smile she had ever seen, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt anybody."

Katyusha hesitated as she wiped the tears and dirt away, but rolled over and slowly and carefully reached for his hand. When their hands met, she could swear that his smile brightened even more, if that was possible.

"There you go. There's no need to be afraid of me. After all, I'm the herooohhh" he slurred and fell on top of her.

Katyusha closed her eyes and braced herself for what she thought was going to happen next. A million thoughts ran through her head before she realized he wasn't moving. She opened her eyes and felt something drip onto her arm. Looking down, she saw a trail of blood running out of his leather jacket.

"Oh no, you're hurt." she managed to get up and pick the man up, attempting to carry him back to her cottage.


End file.
